Abandon huskies
by Lunavampirehunter
Summary: Lucy was kicked out in fairy tail because they misunderstood her because a bitch made them, so the guild takes away everything from her and then she met this girl named Yuki and her life changed while she meets other girls and starts a guild. Who is Yuki? Who are the other girls? What guild is it? Join this adventure with Lucy and the others. Don't read If you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: "HI GUYS!" Heres my new story hope you like it and give it away to Lucy the main character.**_

_**Lucy: *blushed* Thanks me u-um please read Me's stories give It away to levy-chan.**_

_**Levy: The first story is bands in love please read it I'm in it too.**_

_**Levy: secound Is triplets, I love this story.**_

_**Levy: third is america's childhood friends.**_

_**Levy: fouth this story right here called abandon huskies.**_

_**Lucy: please read these fantastic stories Me has wrote.**_

_**Me; Thanks Lu-chan**_

_**Levy:stop stealing my nick names!**_

_**Me: OH is it yours but I think it blongs to hiro mashima because he made you name her that in the manga.**_

_**Levy: your right *daydreams*  
Lucy: *signs* Heres the next chapter and she won't update until theres at least 2 review, favouirtes and follows.**_

_**Levy: Here'st he summary me-chan *laughs***_

_**Summary: Lucy was kicked out in fairy tail because they misunderstood her so she meets this girl named Yuki and she starts a guild with her.**_

* * *

_Normal pov:  
Lucy walked to the guild feeling happy cause Nastu didn't sneak in her bed and broke her stuff. Little did she know something bad was about to happen. She looked at the sky thinking "isn't it suppose to be sunny?" But the weather was looking gloomy and It was about to rain._

She stopped thinking when she got to the guild and opened the doors loudly, she didn't want to be a little Natsu.

_Lucy walked in and saw everybody surrounding something, so she walked up and said "What you all looking at?" She said all the guild members looked at her and glared that could pierce through your soul. She could her whispers saying "How could that bi**h do that?" To a innocent guild member?" She gasped and said "what have I done?" She whispered but the dragon slayers heard her and Natsu said "You ass hole as a member!" You bashed Lissana up and said horrible things to her!" BI**H!" He shouted and then she froze "How could her first love say that to her?" Then master came up "hopefully he'll be on my side." She thought but Master said "How could you Lucy?" Then he spoke again and said "LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" he roared "YOU ARE BANNED FROM FAIRY TAIL " NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" He shouted and removed her fairy tail mark._

_Her tears were going to stream out but she tried to stop them and said "I didn't do any thing son of a bi**h guild!" She said and then Nastu bashed her up and said "weak" and *tch*. She used all her strength to stand up and run away from the guild that was not a loving guild to her ever again._

_When Lucy arrived to her apartment she had one thing in her mind to train herself and leave this freacken place where her nightmares begun. She packed all her important stuff in her suitcase and summoned Virgo to take all her things in her bedroom that are hers._

_When Virgo transferred all the stuff in her bedroom to the celestial world virgo went back to the celestial world and Lucy went to the land lady's house._

_**Lucy;s pov**_

_After Virgo tooked all my stuff I went to the land lady"s house. When I arrived I knocked on her door and I heard a voice saying "WHO IS IT?" The land lady opened the door and said "What?" to me how rude can she be?  
I said I wanted to hold my apartment up because I was going to train. I paided her the money and went to the train station._

_I got the tickets and I accidentaly bumped into someone._

_She red eyes and snow white red eyes._

_I said sorry and took my hand out she took it and I pulled it up._

_"I can see sadness in your eyes." She said cutely but I could see she had the same eyes as me. She then said "why are you sad?" I strugled becuase she's a frecken stranger i tell you " A FRECKEN STRANGER!" You don't have to me she smiled and then she said "hey since you have the same eyes as me could yo tagged along with me? she asked. I nodded and then followed her "Where are you going?" I said "I'm going to train "How about you?" She said to get away from someone._

_"hey miss whats your name?" she asked. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia I said and asked "what's yours? Yuki, Yuki snowfall she replied._

_I nodded and she said "why are you here?" I hiss to get away from my "so called family" Lucy said . She then said "what family?" " fairy tail" I hissed and then she thought " Hey Lucy how about we start a guild I paid the money for a guild so how about we do it she smiled. I think she opened up to me._

_I smiled back but then she looked at me and she gasped "what happen to you Lucy " I smirked and said the people I fairy tail bashed me up i replied emotionless. She gasped and said come on Lucy I've got a first aid kit and we better hurry or will miss the train Yuki said._

_When__ we went on board she fixed me up and while she did that I told her my story and she told her story. I gasped at her story and then after she fixed me up we were already there at the stop._

_We got of board and when we walked past shops Yuki gasped at everything because she was locked in her mansion for 17 years doing nothing. I saw her fangs when we were passing bye some lolly shops._

_I laughed at her and then she turned around and said "what" I laugh again._

_**1 hour later:**_

_"Yuki" I whined when are we there yet?_

_She stopped turned around and she sweat dropped and smiled in about 7 weeks and 4 hours she smiled nervously._

_I glared at her and said "what are we doing here for?" She gulped down her saliva and said "I don't know myself?" She smiled I said "hmm looks like I have to get It out of you Lucy smiled._

_**Normal pov:**_

_**I**__t's been 1 hour and Lucy's still been chasing Yuki. "gees that girl can run" Lucy said, but then Lucy spotted Yuki and ran to get her but then she spotted Lucy and then ran away. While Yuki was looking behind she stumbled into someone Lucy tripped over Yuki and they all where on the floor._

_"Get off me you fat loaf of hippo" Yuki groaned._

_"what did you call me a son of a fu**ken money?" I"m not a boy I'm a girl" she answer back and Lucy got off Yuki and Yuki got off the girl._

_then yuki said "Hey are you alright I know It was heavy because a fat blonde hippo was one you right?" Yuki smiled and laughed a bit._

_Lucy got pissed and started straggling Yuki and the girl laugh a bit and smiled " Thanks for entertaining me guys you made me feel better" she smiled._

_The 2 girls blushed at the girls comment and said thank you._

_"Hey miss you have the same sad eyes as me" Would you like to tag along with us and join our own guild? Yuki said the girl nodded and the girl smiled. She told them her name "Hi my names Rina." She replied she told us her sad past and then we booked a hotel to stay in for a night._

_**Lucy: Levy's not one of the main characters cause she is a betrayal now. *signs* Why does me have to make it so depressing?  
Yuki: "LUCY!" DON"T TELL THEM THAT ME SAID TO TELL THEM.**_

_**Lucy: Yeah alright " chapter one ends for abandon huskies" *signs* *walks out the door* **_

_**Rina: Lucy... Me told me to say she won' t update until you guys put 2 reviews, favourites and follows in this story please do it or I won't be there for a long time *puppy dof face.**_

_**Yuki: Thanks for watching! Read Me's next chapter.**_

_**Me: BYE!**__  
_

_**Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME! (maybe forever**_


	2. Important message please read! not a sto

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: "HI GUYS!" I hope you enjoy my new stories , bands in love, america's childhood friends, triplets, secrets, miss geek and this story your reading right now give it up for aba-**_

_**Lucy: "DON HUSKIES!"**_

_**Me: "Don't cut in or I'll make it sadder" *glares*  
Lucy: *gulps* "gomenai sai"**_

_**Yuki: now, now Lucy don't listen to mean old me.**_

_**Me: Shut up or else I'll make you sadder!  
Yuki: *puppy dog face* *gulps***_

_**Lucy: *Laughs***_

_**Yuki: *glares**_

* * *

_**Lucy: *sweat droppeds* h-here's the summary: Lucy was kicked out in fairy tail because they misunderstood her because a bitch made them, so the guild takes away everything from her and then she met this girl named Yuki and her life changed while she meets other girls and starts a guild. Who is Yuki? Who are the other girls? What guild is it? Join this adventure with Lucy and the others. Don't read If you don't like.**_

_**Me: previously:**_

_**Yuki: "Hold on a minute!" Thank you for the 17 voters who did the poll now you can vote up to 2 choices of who Lara can be with!" (From triplets)**_

_**Me: "whatever!":**_

_"Hey miss you have the same sad eyes as me" Would you like to tag along with us and join our own guild? Yuki said the girl nodded and the girl smiled. She told them her name "Hi my names Rina." She replied she told us her sad past and then we booked a hotel to stay in for a night._

* * *

_"Bing, Bing, Bing, BIng, Bin-" Lucy switch of the 'binging' sound alarm clock. She pull herself up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She walked to her pink cubet with pink love heart handles, and pulled It open she got out Berry red check spiced kilt with double buckle fastenings, Moto Black denim bralet with silver stud detail, black 120 Denier Opaque tights and Dazzle Suede High Leg Boots._

_She then grabbed a pink towel she walked to the luxurious bathroom and went in._

_Lucy looked the door behind her and striped nude **(don't be pervs!")** she then went Into the shower and showered._

* * *

_**Mean-while at Yuki's place**_

_Yuki putted squeeze a bottle of cherry shampoo onto to her hands, she washed her and rinse It out. She did the same to the cherry conditioner and also did the same to the coco body-wash._

_Once she rinse every-thing out she stopped the tap and opened the glass shower door. She then grabbed her fluffy, red towels and put one around her body and then put the other one around her head she then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a snowy white scoop back feather dress and a Bron white sky high heel._

_She grabbed a White Metal Arm Cats Eye Sunglasses,Premium Rhinestone V Collar,**Limit Ladies Vintage Watch and White Velvet Bow Hair comb. She put the items on and grabbed here phone and went outside._

* * *

_**Lucy's place**_

_Lucy finished her shower and changed into the clothes she got out before she then got some asscierious a Laser Etch Sunglasses, red heart earring, red heart necklace,Patent Hole Punch Belt, X clips that were checkard red and black and a checkard red and black tie._

_She put them on and grabbed her phone and went outside._

* * *

_**Rina's place**_

_Rina changed into a black cowgirl hat, a blue skirt, a checkard blue and black t-shirt._

_For accesories she had a black belt on her upper leg and her hair was in 2 ponytails braided. _

_After she was finish she got out her 2 guns and place them into the black upper-belt and then she headed off while taking her phone with her._

_Then the girls headed of until Lucy remember that they forgot their luggage, so they went back to there dorms and pack every-thing up._

_Then they got out and sweat-dropped at them self for being so stupid and dumb._

_Then they laughed together and went out of the hotel._

* * *

_**Yuki's point of view:**_

_We went out of the apartment and dragged our luggage to a street called milk of magnesia. What a weird name I thought. I thought milk magnesia would be milk with something yummy. Mmmp. _

_We then walked further and ... Well every-one got tired._

_"Yuki... I'm tired, "this stuffs heavy.." whined Lucy._

_They kept saying that, I carried I bunch of boulders when I was about hmm maybe 3,4 or 5 years old. I can't remember._

_Lucy kept saying that really annoyingly so I kicked her and she flew all the way to a forest. I rolled my shoulders and looked at Rina she didn't really care but had a little smirk on her face._

_I then grabbed a magic purse and threw my luggage in there. I then requip into my running uniform and ran there while Rina followed behind. In haven't you this but I'm a mage._

_I'm not telling what type of magic I use It's a secret._

_When I got to the forest I saw a monster and Lucy in It's hands ready to eat her._

_I got in battle position and said "I"m sorry Luce!" I shouted._

_"IT"S OKAY!" She replied back._

_I nodded to Rina and she nodded to she also standed in battle position and got ready to attack._

_"GO!" I shouted and we charged up to the monster._

* * *

**_Rina: "Howdy!" Sorry guys the chapter en-ding._**

**_Yuki: "Rina has a country cowgirl accent."  
Lucy: "COOL!"_**

**_Rina: "I was born with it."_**

**_Me: "What-ever!" I have a sorta American accent."  
Yuki. "Wow..._**

**_Lucy: "Ok stop with accents and hurry up and continue."  
Yuki: "Hai hime sama." *mimicked Virgo*_**

**_Lucy: "Now your freaking me out Yuki!"  
Me: I won't update until there's at least two reviews, follows and favourites on each chapter._**

**_Rina: "You'll find out mine and Yuki's power soon!"  
All: "Bye!"_**


	4. Read

**Me: "Sorry For not updating in a long time I was really busy!"**

**Lucy: "Me has some important news to tell you" *sad smile***  
**Me: "I won't be updating for like a 1 or 2 weeks because I am going on a holiday and tomorrow I'm going to a funeral." "SORRY!"**

**Lucy: "Me won't update until she's back!"**

**Me: "So sorry!"**

**Lucy: "This will be posted in every story that ME has!"**

**All: "Bye, bye wished you a happy new years and a great christmas!"**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
